


A Prayer

by Slaskia



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, Implied Suicide Attempt, Loneliness, Prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: A Cybertronian makes a desperate plea to a deity he had never truly known all his life.





	A Prayer

I hear them speak your name with reverence.  I do not know you.  I was not born from you, like the others.  Yet I still follow the other’s examples, if only to hide the truth of my origins. 

They say they can feel your warmth.  I only feel a cold emptiness, briefly warmed by contact with others.  Giving me a brief taste of your warmth, your love.  But it is always fleeting.  It never stays.  Leaving me cold and empty once more. 

I hear the others talk about joining you when their time comes.  I have suffered more pain and torment than anybot should know.  Countless times I should have perished, yet my spark continued on.  I even tried ending it by my own hands, but nothing.  I still live...on and on like a cruel joke. 

Primus…why do you reject me?  Is it because I am not from you?  Because my spark is artificial?  I long for your touch…to be accepted by your love.  To know, that when death finally claims me I will not be alone. 

Yet I feel nothing from you.  Do you even hear my prayers?  Do you even care?  I have yet to hear an answer from you.   

I just want to be accepted.  To be loved.  I seek it from the others, but it is such a fragile and fickle thing.  It is not eternal as I know yours would be.  But you remain silent.  Distant. 

Now I am on the verge of destroying everything I do hold dear.  A madness is overwhelming me, robbing me of my mind…my control.  

Primus please!  Answer me!  I need your help!  I do not want to hurt anyone else!  I don’t want to lose what I have left! 

I need you…Primus… 

I am lost…I am…slipping away…. 

Please…. 

Help me….

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**…I am here…**

 

Primus?

 

**…Take my hand…**

 

I…I feel you….

 

**…You will never alone again…**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**…Starscream…**

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of came to me while working something else regarding this character. Take it as you will.


End file.
